Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of image processing, and in particular, to a picture display method and apparatus.
Related Art
When an electronic device, such as a TV, displays a picture with different orientation, the electronic device generally rotate the picture and resizes the rotated picture into a required resolution. When a great number of high-definition pictures (for example, a picture having high-definition display resolution, such as 4K2K) are rotated and displayed at the predetermined resolution, however, a lot of memory resources of the electronic device would be consumed, and phenomena, such as a pause and a delay, would occur to the electronic device in processes of loading a picture and displaying a picture. Here, the 4K2K is an abbreviation for an ultra high-definition format having a 3840×2160 physical resolution.
Currently existing picture display methods have the following defects:
Firstly, the current picture display methods rotate and resize the original picture by modifying an attribute of an original bitmap of the picture, and the resizing of the original bitmap is conducted after the rotation operation; because an original bitmap (also referred to as a lattice image) of a picture is constituted by respective pixels, the original bitmap is large and needs to occupy a lot of memory when being loaded and displayed; in addition, the methods would also modify an attribute of the original bitmap, so that the picture would also be displayed on another terminal device according to the modified attribute and size; in view of the above, an attribute of the picture is modified according to a screen resolution of a current device and a window size, but because the screen resolution of the current device may not be the most optimal, a resolution and a definition of the picture might be reduced, thereby affecting a visual effect for a user.
Secondly, when a user chooses to display a great number of pictures, in the existing picture display methods, attributes of all original bitmaps need to modified one by one and sizes of all the original bitmaps need to be adjusted one by one, which would occupy a lot of memory resources of a terminal device, thereby exerting negative influence on normal running of the terminal device; in addition, because the foregoing operations would cost a lot of time, the operations seriously shorten display time of a picture and reduces user experience.